Deirdre
by fantasylover94
Summary: Deirdre is a simple girl attending school in Ireland. One day she discovers a talent, seeing and communicating with ghosts. Soon she meets a ghost from the Great War (WW1) and experiences many strange things.


While our physic teacher was explaining something on the black board, showing many times his back to us. I saw on his desk how the pencils slowly rolled off the table. The teacher took no notice of it nor the other students. I had a hunch what might have caused the pencils to fall. "Deirdre, what would be the answer of this?" Pointed the teacher to a calculation on the board. Suddenly I heard a close whisper to my ear, repeating one single word. Which I assumed it was the answer to the question. Without hesitation I answered, I was surprised what he said to my answer. "Yes, very good." Was the teacher's response and continued.

**Whoosh!**

Suddenly the linen rolled down, covering the teacher utterly. We all bursted laughing in our chairs. While the teacher was trying to roll the linen high, it always came rolling down again. Which even looked sillier than before. I threw a glance behind me to see who was still laughing. I noticed on an empty table, how the chair slightly rocked on one side. Although he was invisible, I knew he was looking at me._ Way to go James._ I thought with a smile and faced forward. Since that amusing moment occurred, our lesson ended well and fast. As I was walking to my locker down the hall, I felt James walking close beside me as always. Once I was out of the building and walking already few blocks behind me. James let himself be visible. A pleasant smile was playing on his lips. "Are your physic lessons always this way?"-"Yes, the most boring lesson in this school. Thanks by the way."-"What for?"-"For making it more exciting."-"Shall I scare the wits out of him next time?"-"I don't know if that's a good idea."-"Deirdre! Is that your boyfriend?" Shouted a girl across the other side of the road. It was Marie the jealous one in my class. "No! He's my cousin. Why do you ask?"-"Well, you are walking close together you know."-"We're just friends. It doesn't always mean when two people walk side by side that they have a relationship. I've seen you walking lately a lot with your friend Tina, Marie!" Marie became striking mad that her face flushed with anger and stuck her tongue out. Once she was out of sight we began to laugh, so hard that tears came to my eyes. As we arrived home, mom wasn't there._ Maybe she went shopping for dinner, anyway she'll be back soon._ I quickly checked the kitchen for a small snack and perhaps a note from mom. There was note on the refrigerator, but it wasn't mom's handwriting.

_Deirdre_

_I've warned you before about James. It seems you are more foolish than I've thought you would be._

_One last chance, stay away from James and you will see your mother again._

_P. S. your house is filled with eyes_

"No!" I cried out. James was within a second in the kitchen. "What's the matter?" I handed the note to James. He face grew stern as he read the note carefully. "Just the thing that was missing to ruin my day." I complained. "So it seems. He doesn't understand, you're no threat to me nor any other ghost."-"To him it seems I am. What shall we do?"-"I don't know. But you're right. We have to act as soon as possible to save your mother."-"Calling the police won't do any good for this situation. Secondly, we should better leave!" I shouted and pointed towards a small group of floating sharp knives, floating closer by the second. "Bugger! Go for the window!" Immediately I ran to the kitchen window. Just as the window was at my reach, something held me back. Like as if someone was holding me at my arms. I struggled and fought without success. "Where do you think you're going lass? Anyone who is ignorant to my warnings shall perish." Suddenly I felt a strong pulling from my arms. I cried out in pain. As I looked behind me, there stood Fergus smiling down at me. "You don't know when to give up do ya?"-"Where's my mother? What have you done to her?"-"Oh, she's save as long as you heed my warning."-"Fergus! Let Deirdre go! She has nothing to do with this; it is my false doing, not hers."-"Not only you or her, both of ya should perish!"-"Fergus please calm down and let Deirdre go. We can talk about this." Spoke James in a calm tone. Fergus's face became blank, letting me go. Without another word he vanished. "Are you alright Deirdre?"-"I'm fine. What was that?"-"I don't know. We should best be leaving." Answered James unsure.

You're wondering where does this story lead? Actually my story begins few months ago, before I met James and Fergus. First let me introduce properly, I am Deirdre McGalen, 17 years old and I live with my mother in Sligo, Ireland.

It all started as I had in school, in history about the World Wars. History has always been my favorite subject. So my history teacher gave the class I was in, a project to work on for a few weeks and present it to class. I decided to document how the soldiers felt as they were on the no man's land, what they saw, felt and heard. I know it's terrifying but interesting too and you get the picture how gruesome war is.


End file.
